lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Malice the NightWing/A Clue from the Past
1903, New York Abigail was weeding the garden that day. It was early summer, and the day of her 23rd birthday. She definitely wasn't expecting Anton to come. Just as she was tugging at a particularly firm dandelion, she saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye and looked up. Standing in the middle of the tomato patch was a tall young man with a deep tan, short black hair, and startling electric blue eyes. Like always, he had out-of-place clothes: a long brown cloak, a tunic and vest, black pants, and tall leather boots. "Anton!" Abigail exclaimed, standing up. Anton gave her a wry grin. "Didn't expect to see me, did you?" "I most certainly did not!" Anton stepped carefully over the tomato plants and towards her. "Did you forget that we were going to meet today?" Abigail laughed. "What have I told you about light-leaping to my house? Mother could see you, and you'd give her a heart attack." '' ''Anton smiled, his unnaturally blue eyes seeming to glow in the bright sunlight. "Well then, I suppose we both forgot something. Would you like to go for a walk with me? It's a beautiful day." Abigail pushed a strand of wavy auburn hair from her pale face. "I would love that." Abigail was glad her mother didn't know all the aspects to the mysterious young man who was courting her. As far as she knew, he was a somewhat strange human, but other than that, she had no idea that he was really an elf. Abigail still found it hard to keep that amazing secret Anton had told her to herself, but she managed. '' To imagine myself, a human that's not really that special, to be the only one in the world let in on the amazing world of the elves! ''Abigail thought to herself. Over time, Anton and Abigail had fallen in love. Abigail wondered what her parents would say if they found out she was being courted by an elf. For a while, they walked in silence in the small neighborhood park, until they stopped at the large fountain. "Shall we throw a coin in?" Abigail asked with a grin. It had always been their tradition to throw one in the fountain and make a wish. Anton fished in his pockets and pulled out two pennies, giving one to Abigail. He threw one in the fountain and said, "I wish that every day was as beautiful as this one." '' ''Abigail gasped. "But if you tell me it won't come true!" "Nonsense. Now make your wish!" Anton said. Abigail smiled and threw her coin in the fountain. "I wish I could spend every day with you." She whispered. Anton raised his eyebrows. "You do?" His voice was intense. Abigail blushed, looking up into his electric blue eyes. "Yes." Anton took a step back, and snapped his fingers. An orb of light rose into the sky, glittering and glowing. Abigail gasped. "Anton!" She scolded, but leaned against him when he gave her his arm. Anton sent a couple rainbow colored globes of light sailing into the sky, and Abigail watched in awe. "Oh, you know there's no one around." Anton whispered. For a while they sat there on the edge of the fountain, watching the lights rise into the sky in a glittering display. When they couldn't see them any more, Anton slid off the rim of the fountain. "I got you a birthday present." Abigail's breath caught in her throat when she saw Anton take out a dazzlingly beautiful diamond ring. She felt her cheeks grow hot. Anton smiled, looking suddenly shyer than he did a moment before. "Abigail, I've loved you from the day I set eyes on you. You're beautiful, smart, kind, and amazing, and I wouldn't to spend my life with anyone else." As Abigail watched, speechless, Anton sank on to one knee. "Will you marry me?" Abigail tried to speak multiple times and succeeded the third try. "Of course!" Without another word, she fell into Anton's arms, laughing and crying at the same time. "Oh, Anton, do you know what this means?" "I know exactly what it means." Anton said, sliding the ring onto Abigail's finger. "It means that I love you." But Abigail knew it meant much more than that. It meant that she would be married to an elf. Their children... But this was not the time to think of that. She smiled, looking into the sky. There was a bright future ahead of them, she was sure of it. Suddenly Anton pulled away. "Oh, I'm so sorry... There's somewhere I have to be. It's of utmost importance." "What?" Abigail cried. "Now? Take me with you, please." Anton hesitated. "It's not a pleasant place to be." "You're meeting with the Exile breakouts again, aren't you?" "Yes." "Take me with you. I want to help." Anton pressed his lips together. "Alright. Your intelligence will be helpful. Also, there's something special I put in the ring." Abigail gasped. "Did you put your Technopath gagetry into it?" "It's a breakthrough I made recently. It will allow you to light-leap, but I'll have to be with you to wrap my concentration around you to keep you from fading. Do you want to try it? I'm afraid there's no other way for you to come with me." "Of course I'm coming with you." Anton smiled again, then held a glittering red stone into the light. Taking her hand, the light swept them away. They didn't notice that they had left something behind. On the ground, a small metal container lay beside the fountain, hidden in the shadow. On it was inscribed in elvin runes, "Location 1". Category:Blog posts